If I Ever
by Lady Amerisa
Summary: "So tell me Inuyasha, what's a guy like you spendin' your whole afternoon in the chorus room with Kaede? Nothin' is goin' on between the two of you I hope."..."It's ok Inuyasha if you want to be with someone like Kaede. Someone with...experience."


A/N: I'm baaaack!...again. Now that I finally have my own laptop I can start updating ALL of my stories as well as add some new ones that I've just been itching to type up and post! And if you all want to know why I haven't been updating, is because our STUPID COMPUTER GOT A VIRUS and I was out of commission for a while. So now that I've given you all a pathetic excuse of an apology for my absence on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or "If I Ever Fall In Love" By Shai (which I also do not own)

"So tell me Inuyasha, what's a guy like you spendin' your whole afternoon in the chorus room with Kaede? Nothin' is goin' on between the two of you I hope." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as his so-called best friend interrogated him, if you can call it that, about not attending football and soccer practice. Even though Miroku and him were close it didn't mean that they had to share every part of their personal lives with each other.

_'Besides. What I do on my own free time is my own damn business.'_

"Nothing is happening between me and that old hag so get your mind out of the gutter hentai." Inuyasha pushed past Miroku and walked into the cafe, his entrance causing some conversations to cease and many girls stop to ogle him.

Inuyasha sighed as he shook his head and stood in line to get his breakfast. It was no surprise to him that his fellow peers would sometimes act this way with him. Being one of the sons of the famous Touga Tatsuo Taisho did have it's perks...and it's curses. For one he couldn't really be a normal student when so many members of the faculty tried to give him special privelages and butter him up. Some even went so far as to give him free "A"s in hopes that he would land them a position in his dad's company, the reason for which Principle Myouga had to fire them.

"Here you go son," the lunch lady said as she handed Inuyasha a five dollar bill. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in confusion. His charge had been $5.75 and he gave her 7$.

_'My change should be a little over a dollar. Not 5$!"_

"Excuse me lady but I think you gave me the wrong amount of change," Inuyasha said as he attempted to hand back the money. The lunch lady just shook her head and pushed his hand back. "It's on the house." The wink the lunch lady gave him made him want to shudder - not in pleasure of course - and hide in a dark corner. As Inuyasha turned to leave, the lunch lady laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Could you please put in a good word for me with your father? I've tried to get an interview with him bu-"

Inuyasha shrugged her hand off his shoulder off and walked away. Once he chose a table and sat down many of the boys who were already there gave him funny looks and got up from the table.

"How come that doesn't surprise me.." Inuyasha said as he started poking his meatloaf with a fork. It always happened like this. He may have been popular but that didn't mean _everyone _ liked him. There were people who took drastic measures just to avoid him, like now.

"Stupid school, stupid teachers, stupid everything."

"I hope that doesn't include us old buddy old pal." Inuyasha looked up to see a few of his friends and his older brother taking the recently vacent seats.

Inuyasha shook his head as Kouga sat in front of him. Although the two had a good amount of problems between them, they still remained friends over the years.

"Nah not you guys. Well, maybe my brother fluffy butt over there," Inuyasha whispered as he threw a mishcevious smirk in Sesshomaru's direction, who's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Ever since Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru sleeping with one of the most fluffiest blanket he's ever seen he never let up. In fact it got worse when Inuyasha found out that Sesshomaru named it moko-moko as a child.

"If it wasn't for the fact that we are family I would do very illegal things to you," Sesshomaru threatened.

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"So," Miroku said as he popped a fry into his mouth. "Are you ever going to tell me?" he asked Inuyasha.

"About?" Inuyasha gave him a glance out of the corner of eyes.

This time, Miroku was the one that rolled his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Wait what? What's going on? I want to know," Kouga complained.

"Miroku thinks that I'm shaggin' up with that old hag Kaede just because I spend some free time in the chorus room," Inuyashs answered with flippant attitude as he opened his bottle of water and took a sip.

At this Sesshomaru smirked as he reached over and stole his brother's apple eliciting a "Hey!" from said brother. "That does sound rather fishy Otouto. Are you sure that you and Lady Kaede aren't having relations? Because if you are Kaede and you are going to get in serious trouble. You already know about that no student-teacher relationships."

"Damn Sesshomaru for the last time I'm-"

"Uh hey you guys," said a soft voice from behind Kouga. Inuyasha looked away from Sesshomaru to behind Kouga. When he saw who it was his heart quickly skipped a beat and his body froze.

Kagome Higurashi.

The one and only girl who he ever felt attracted to after his break up with his old ex Kikyou a year and some months ago. Even when he was dating Kikyou he always felt a strong pull towards her. He didn't know if it was because of her innocent brown eyes, her pouty pink lips, her smooth skin, or her naturally wavy raven hair that made him wild for her but all he knew was that he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Right now she was standing behind Kouga with a shocked expression on her face, her lunch tray held tightly in her hands. Inuyasha's eyes couldn't help but roam over her shapely figure. From what he could see she was wearing a tight red long-sleeved shirt under a black vest with a dark wash mini skirt. In her hair was a red head band with random sequins. All in all she was looking damn good today.

_'Figures she would wear red, my favorite color.'_

"Hey Kagome," The guys at the table said as they greeted her. Kouga scooted down to the empty seat next to him so Kagome could sit between him and Sesshomaru.

Kagome smiled as she took her seat. "So besides the same old, same old what's going on with everybody?" she said as she opened the lid from her pasta salad bowl.

Inuyasha could only stare at her.

Sensing his distress, Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back. "Well Inuyasha here has been spending quite a lot of time with in the chorus room after school and for some reason he refuses to tell us why."

Giggling, Kagome set down her fork before she had a chance to dig in. "Oh yeah! You were telling me about that during Trig yesterday," she said to Miroku. Kagome then turned to look Inuyasha straight in the eye and laid a hand on his.

Inuyasha looked at their overlapped hands and blushed. _'Damn it! I'm actin' like such a pansy. Gettin' all worked up because she's touched me. Man I'm so pathetic.'_

"It's ok Inuyasha if you want to be with someone like Kaede. Someone with...experience." Kagome burst out laughing after trying her hardest to keep in her giggles.

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Come on Kags! Not you two! First my friends, then my brother, and now you? How could you betray me like that?"

"Oh quit your whining little brother." Sesshomaru flung his arm over Kagome's shoulder and relished in the fact that he was able to make Inuyasha jealous simply by being close to Kagome. "Our little Kagome here is just making a very well placed observation."

Inuyasha scoffed as he shoved some potatoes into his mouth. "I bet you can't guess where my foot would be well placed butt wipe."

Inuyasha's whining coupled with his puffed cheeks full of mashed potatoes made Kagome giggle once again. To her it was just so cute when Inuyasha was this way. He was like a little kid trapped in a 17 year old's body.

"Inuyasha!"

Said person immediately groaned as he slid down in his seat. "Please tell me that isn't who I think it is..."

"It isn't who you think it is," Kagome said.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked as he peaked his head over the edge of the table. Kagome shrugged. "No. You said to tell you it isn't who you think it is." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "That was dirty."

"Hey Inu." A girl wearing a red skirt and a white buttoned down shirt with a red leather belt goin across the stomach stood right behind Inuyasha, scaring the crap out of him when he turned around.

"Damn Kikyou give me a heart attack would you?" He said placing a hand over his speeding heart. He watched as Kikyou blushed as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that to you. I just came over to ask you if you wanted to attend my Away Game after party on Valentine's Day.

Kikyou's offer stunned not only Inuyasha but the rest of his friends as well. Due to Kikyou's family being wealthy and well known, her parties were always the talk of the school. Inuyasha himself has only attended one out of the many of her parties. He had to admit that she did throw the best parties, even if half of the people that always attended were people that Kikyou know.

"So how about?" Kikyou's dark brown, almost black, eyes widened in question. Inuyasha sighed and turned to his friends. Miroku and Kouga were looking at him with an excited look on their faces, nodding their heads up and down rapidly. Sesshomaru's expression was indifferent, bored even, and Kagome wasn't even looking at him.

Instead she was looking down at her plate swirling her fork in her pasta a distant look on her face. It was no secret that Kagome and Kikyou didn't get along. Kikyou made a habit out of putting Kagome down every chance she got. It was one of the reasons that he broke up with Kikyou. She seemed to take joy out of putting people down to bring herself up and it pissed him off to no end.

He turned back to Kikyou and wasn't at all surprised to see her glaring at Kagome over his head. Ever since he and Kikyou broke her hostility towards Kagome got worse.

"Well only if my friends want to go."

"We do!" Miroku and Kouga shouted much to Inuyasha's displeasure.

"Then I guess you're going!" Kikyou clapped her hands with a smile on her face. "See you at the party!" Just before she turned to leave, Kikyou sneered at Kagome's lowered head. "I see you're wearing red Higurashi, although I think I wear it mush better." Kikyou winked at Inuyasha, flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked off to another table.

"I swear Kikyou gets on my last nerves," Inuyasha said as he turned around in his seat to face Kagome. "Don't worry Kagome what Kikyou says is...Are you crying?"

Kagome shook her head and protested as she wiped her palm across her face. "No."

Inuyasha gave her a look, one that she knew she couldn't lie to and gave in. Kagome sniffled and slowly nodded. "Yeah. It's just...I don't know why I let her get to me like that! I feel so weak when I get hurt when she insults." Inuyasha watched helplessly as another onslaught of tears flowed from her beautiful brown eyes.

Sesshomaru patted her back while Kouga and Miroku tried to comfort her. "It's ok Kagome," Kouga began. "Yeah! We all know Kikyou's heart is a black whole and she's secretly an evil witch planning to take over the world," Miroku added.

Kagome had to laugh at that. "Thanks. You guys are the best."

Seeing Kagome being comforted by everyone but me made Inuyasha feel left out. "And about that comment she said about your clothes, you look great in them Kagome. You look better in red than she does. I should know, red _is_ my favorite color," Inuyasha said as he smiled at her, his cheeks highlighted by a rosy shade.

Kagome's eyes widened, the tears long gone. She smiled and ducked her head. "Umm...thanks Inuyasha," she whispered.

Sesshomaru looked between his brother and Kagome and smirked. "Oh ho ho what do we have here huh? Two blushing teens? Maybe Inuyasha doesn't have the hots for Kaede after all?" Miroku and Kouga exchanged glances.

"Shut up fluffy butt."

"Do not deny the obvious," Sesshomaru's smirk turned into a sly smile, making him look almost like the chesire cat from _**Alice in Wonderland**_.

"Shut up Sesshomaru." Inuyasha could definately see where this was going. He took a quick glance at Kagome to see that she was still blushing.

"It looks as if Inuyasha here has a crush on Ka-"

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru looked momentarily aggravated that his announcement had been cut short but that went away and was replaced by a look of amusement. "Oh look Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said as he pointed behind Inuyasha.

Once again, Inuyasha turned around only to come face-to-face with . "Oh uh hey . Is there something you need?"

nodded. Even though Inuyasha constantly referred to Kaede as a "hag" she wasn't really all that old looking. She was a short slender woman with salt and pepper colored hair.

"Yes actually. I came by to tell you that since our show is 2 days away that you and the others are having a practice today and tomorrow afterschool. But don't worry your father has been notified."

"Oooh theirs others? I didn't know you had a harem ," Miroku spoke slyly. "Oh hush yound man. I have nothing of the sort," said as she waved a dismissal at Miroku before walking away.

"This day just seems to get more insteresting by the second," Kagome said. "Tell me about it," Inuyasha murmured.

After the two visits from the unexpected visitors the group of friends immediately fell back into their normal routines. Miroku constantly made sexual innuendos, Kouga bragged on and on about his promotion on the football team, Sesshomaru repeatedly messed with Inuyasha as well as Inuyasha messing with Sesshomaru, and Kagome sat back watching it all wondering with pleasant thoughts about how she ever got mixed up with these wierd people.

_'Oh well,' _Kagome thought as she forked some pasta into her mouth. _'I'll just have to life through it some how.' _Kagome was brought out of her musings as she watched Kouga get hit in the head and knocked to the ground with Inuyasha's half full bottle of water, causing everyone to laugh.

Kagome snickered as she shook her head. _'Good times...'_

A/N: LOL. That last part was just too hard to resist not to type.


End file.
